


backstage

by snowdaye



Category: BABYMETAL
Genre: F/F, Friendzone, Pining, su-moa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdaye/pseuds/snowdaye
Summary: Suzuka loves Moa as a friend. Moa loves her in a different way.
Relationships: Kikuchi Moa/Nakamoto Suzuka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	backstage

Moa and Suzuka were backstage, standing close to each other. Moa smiled, staring at Suzuka with admiration as Suzuka was smoothing out her skirt. When Suzuka noticed Moa staring, she smiled at Moa, and Moa smiled back gently, both of them looking away afterwards.

Suzuka put her hand on the back of her head, looking away from Moa completely, but thinking about her cute smile. Moa thought about Suzuka, and also food, but mostly Suzuka.

After a bit of silence, Suzuka put her hand on Moa's arm, smiling as Moa settled into the touch slowly.

"I..." Moa was going to speak to Suzuka, but rethought it. She didn't want to. She didn't want to reveal her thoughts to Suzuka, she didn't want to reveal her thoughts to anyone.

"What is it, Moa?" 

"It's nothing," Moa said, even though it was something. She had been hiding her true feelings for a while. She had always loved Suzuka, just didn't have the words for it. Didn't have the courage to say it. So, here she was, scared, petrified even, to tell Suzuka her true feelings. What she had always, always felt, deep down inside.

"Moa, you know you can tell me anything. I'm your friend."

Oh, how Moa wished it could be more. "I'm serious. It's nothing." As Moa spoke, she began to blush. Oh, God. 

"You're blushing, Moa. Are you scared? There's no reason to be scared of anything. The fox god knows what you want to say. Can you tell me, so I know as well?"

"I love you!" 

There was a silence again. The silence was loud, and it made Moa want to cover her ears, fall to the ground, and curl in on herself. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed...

"I love you too. You're my friend, Moa. I'll always love you!"


End file.
